A Perfect Opportunity
by articcat621
Summary: Every good girl has a wicked fantasy… Hermione finally has a chance to play hers out.


A/N: This was originally written for the HP Interhouse Fest 2015 on LJ. Many thanks to SweetTale4U for looking this over for me. This story may contain triggers (see warnings), but I do hope that everyone enjoys. xx

Warnings: Dubcon, Violence, Rough Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Violence

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters/references are property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made from the posting of this.

* * *

 **A Perfect Opportunity**

Hermione walked down the alley, pulling her coat tighter to protect herself from the frigid November air. Footsteps followed behind her and she knew that they were closing in on her.

 _Perfect_ , she thought with a wicked smile. She had the Lestrange brothers right where she wanted them.

Deciding that she'd amp up their small game of cat and mouse, she began to walk faster before running into a sprint.

"Stun her!" one of them shouted. Heavy footsteps hurried behind her.

Hermione turned round a corner, bumping into a solid mass. "Oomph," she muttered, her body tingling when the person grasped her wrists harshly. She peered up into the amber eyes of Rabastan Lestrange. _Finally_.

"Brother, I've caught her," Rabastan said, not letting up his hold on her. She put a show on of struggling when Rodolphus came around the corner, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Look at this," Rodolphus said, stopping in front of her. He reached up, running his hand along her cheek. "The Princess Gryffindor has finally been caught. The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"P…Please let me go," Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly. She struggled in Rabastan's tight grip. "I… I won't tell you anything." She glared at them defiantly.

"Oh, I'm sure that you will, kitten," Rabastan whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear. "What should we do with her?"

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, considering what to do with her. "Why don't we take her back to the manor for now? Bella is gone for the evening, and we can tell the Dark Lord that we have her tomorrow. Tonight, we could have a little fun."

Hermione began to struggle more. "What? No, please!" she cried, throwing her head back into Rabastan's chest. He cursed, tightening his grip on her arms. Hermione knew that she'd be bruised there tomorrow.

"Let's go," Rodolphus said. "Can you Apparate with her?"

"Of course," Rabastan replied, scoffing. "You're the one whose shite at Apparating, remember?"

"Just don't lose her," Rodolphus growled at his brother before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Her body tingled in delight as Rabastan Apparated them to the Lestrange Manor. As they walked up towards the looming, dark manor, Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to allow this to play out. When she had first met the Lestrange brothers at the Ministry in her fifth year, she had found herself smitten with the two. It was just her luck that she would fall in love with a pair of Slytherins, Death Eaters no less.

Over the years, she had found herself desiring the two more and more. She'd hope for glimpses of the pair when they were out on the battlefield. Hermione had been waiting for something like to happen. _A moment too perfect to pass up_.

Finally, months after graduating from Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had given her a not-so-important solo mission. To Hermione, it was a perfect setup for her to get caught.

The time was finally here. She wanted this so badly… to have them both. Hermione knew that it would be most likely be a rough and painful experience, but she was ready for it. Ready for them. This was everything she had ever wanted. A fantasy about to be played out.

No sooner than they had entered the manor, Rabastan pulled her tight against him and Apparated them to what she deduced was his bedroom. He roughly pushed her towards the bed, shoving her onto it before crawling atop of her. "Don't fight this, or it will become incredibly unpleasant for you," Rabastan whispered in warning. "I like a pliant girl beneath me, but I'm not above tying you to the bed or using the Imperius."

"I like a little fight, brother," Rodolphus said from the doorway. He watched with attentive eyes. "Undress her. I want to see what she's got under those filthy, Muggle clothes of hers."

Hermione's body hummed in want. She wriggled slightly beneath him, knowing that was what Rabastan wanted. "Please, don't do this," she begged, trying to free one of her hands so she could push against him. In her struggling, she could feel Rabastan's cock harden against her leg. _It seems he likes a little fight as well._

Rabastan ignored her struggling, his hands going to her shirt. He tore it open, a low growl escaping his lips when he saw her bare skin.

She tried to hide the moan that was threatening to spill from her lips. The animalistic way in which Rabastan was undressing her left her tingling with desire. She liked that. She liked the eagerness on his face. Her eyes moved to Rodolphus, who was watching them with keen interest. He smirked at her when he caught her eye. She quickly turned her gaze away.

Within moments, Rabastan had removed her clothing. She lay beneath him, completely bare. "She's not bad looking, brother," Rabastan said, his gaze raking his body in appreciation. "For a Mudblood."

Rodolphus approached closer to the bed. "Yes, she is rather pretty. Look at this scarring." He reached down, touching the scar that ran from the top of her right breast down to her left hip. He dragged his finger along it, causing Hermione to tremble. "This looks like Dolohov's work. Is it?" He looked to her.

Hermione tentatively nodded. "My fifth year."

"Ah, yes, I remember that you were there." Rodolphus grinned. "I'll admit I was quite impressed with your spell work for a fifth year. I can see why Potter cares for you."

Hermione scowled at his words. Harry wasn't just friends with her because she was good with magic, but she pressed her lips shut. She wasn't very much going to argue that point right now. There were other things to focus on.

"Take her," Rodolphus said abruptly. "I want to watch you, and then I'll take my turn."

Peering up at Rabastan, she saw a wicked gleam in his eyes. "This may hurt a bit, kitten." Pinning her to the bed with one hand, he quickly freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. He spread her legs, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when she didn't try and fight him harder. He thrust into her, pausing once he was completely inside.

"Rabastan?" Rodolphus asked, noticing the stunned expression on his brother's face.

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing what he was about to say. _Sweet Merlin, Rabastan feels so good_. He fit inside her perfectly.

"She's… well, completely aroused if you catch my drift," Rabastan said, his eyes closing as a groan escaped his lips. He ground his hips against hers, causing a small squeak to escape her lips. "It seems the little whore wants this."

"No," Hermione protested, her voice soft. "I'd never want a dirty Death Eater like you touching me."

Rabastan smirked. "Your body says otherwise, kitten." He began to thrust into her roughly. "You like this."

"No," Hermione denied. _Yes, yes, yes_. He pounded into her, her body tingling with every thrust. Her breathing grew laboured, but she kept her eyes closed.

Rabastan's hand reached up, trailing over her breast teasingly before he roughly grasped her throat. He squeezed slightly, not hard enough to choke her, and held her there as he fucked her. His other hand reached between their bodies and went to her clit. He pinched it harshly, causing Hermione to cry out in pain. Her body jerked and she did her best to hold back the orgasm that was threatening to take over. She didn't want him to know just how much she was enjoying his movements.

Rabastan let out a guttural moan as he came, roughly pounding into her as he emptied himself inside of her. Hermione was on the potion, so she didn't need to worry about becoming pregnant. She was rather surprised, however, that Rabastan didn't think of that. _I suppose they think I won't be alive for much longer. If they were to turn me in to Voldemort, I doubt I'd live through whatever he would do_.

"My turn," Rodolphus said, releasing his cock from his trousers and stroking it. "Let's see how wet you truly are, Mudblood."

Rabastan stepped away from Hermione, putting his trousers back on. He watched with eagerness as Rodolphus moved towards her slowly. Rodolphus appeared like a predator stalking his prey.

"Turn over," Rodolphus commanded sharply. He smirked when Hermione didn't move. He grasped her hips and flipped her over on the bed roughly. She let out a cry from being jerked so jaggedly, another escaping her lips shortly after when Rodolphus thrust into her without warning.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes when Rodolphus tangled his hand into her hair. He pulled it harshly as he fucked her from behind. Rodolphus was more aggressive than his younger brother, thrusting deeply into her. A tiny moan escaped her lips and she mentally cursed.

Rodolphus smirked. "My brother was right, Mudblood. You do want this, don't you?" He leaned over her slightly and with his free hand, pinched one of her nipples.

Hermione cried out once more, a mix of pain and pleasure. Every thrust of Rodolphus's hips jerked her body and she collapsed forward, her arse remaining up in the air. Rodolphus's hand moved to her back and down to her hips, where he roughly grabbed her.

As Rodolphus pounded into her, Hermione couldn't help but feel pleased that she had fooled them so well. _Merlin, the bruises will be so worth it_. Rodolphus and Rabastan were everything she had hoped they'd be… Aggressive, domineering… Everything she wanted in the pair.

Rodolphus groaned as he came, pulling out and coming on her back. Hermione cringed at the feeling, but was thankful that he hadn't been crude about it. _It could have been worse_ , she thought. She felt the bed dip and knew that Rodolphus had stood.

"Don't even think about leaving, princess, because you won't be able to," Rodolphus said, fixing his clothing. He nodded to his brother and the two turned to leave. They shut the door without another word, and Hermione could hear them both casting wards.

Hermione stretched on the bed, her body deliciously sore. She knew she'd be feeling it tomorrow, but again, it was worth it. Flexing her fingers, she concentrated on her ripped clothing. " _Reparo_ ," she said firmly, grinning when her clothes mended themselves.

Her skill in wandless magic was certainly the ace up her sleeve. She got dressed, cringing at how sweaty and messy she felt. When she got home, she'd definitely need a shower.

Looking around the room, Hermione tried to see if there was anything of value in there. To her disappointment, Rabastan had nothing good stashed in his drawers. She eyed his pants before decided she'd pocket one as a souvenir. Hermione slipped his green undergarment into her pocket for safekeeping.

Hermione knew that her time there was up; she needed to get back to business. Moving towards the door, she placed her hand upon and tried to determine what sort of wards were upon it. She frowned. "Anti-apparition wards and a locking spell? That's all?" She was surprised that there was nothing more intensive upon it.

" _Alohomora_ ," Hermione spoke clearly, hearing the door unlock. She pushed it open tentatively before poking her head out to check if the hall was clear. When she saw that it was, Hermione quietly stepped out and began to walk along the hall.

The journey to the main floor was a quick one. Hermione was lucky to have made it there without getting lost. She heard voices coming from what she assumed was the study. Quietly, she crept towards the door and briefly peeked in. Rodolphus and Rabastan were sitting near the fire drinking.

" _Epoximise_ ," Hermione whispered, causing them both to stick to their chairs. " _Incarcerous_ ," she said quickly after, just as Rabastan cursed aloud. " _Accio_ wand." Her wand zoomed from Rabastan's pocket and towards her. She caught it, a triumphant grin on her face as she entered the study.

"I see we've underestimated you," Rabastan said, struggling against the cords.

"No, I had you both right where I wanted you," Hermione replied. "I just wanted to thank you both for the good time." She took a moment to watch them both struggle in their chairs and to appreciate the fact that she had bested two of Voldemort's best Death Eaters.

"Good time?" Rodolphus asked, a smirk on his face. He stopped struggling.

"Mmm," Hermione replied. "It's a good thing you didn't call You-Know-Who yet, or you'd both be in trouble for letting me escape." She winked at them both before heading towards the door.

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor? This level of deception is on par with a Slytherin… Or maybe a Ravenclaw for the wandless magic?" Rabastan asked, staring at Hermione intently.

She paused, turning towards him as she went to respond, but Rodolphus cut her off.

"No, the princess is certainly a Gryffindor. She's very brave to have entangled herself with two Slytherins." Rodolphus grinned, his eyes wide with delight. "The game has begun."

"So it has," Hermione said softly, knowing that this wouldn't be her last encounter with the Lestrange brothers.

"Until next time, kitten," Rabastan said, winking salaciously at her as he quickly caught on.

Hermione turned, exiting the study. She could hear that the two had resumed trying to escape her bonds but knew that they'd be unable to. Grasping her wand tightly, she broke out into a sprint and left the manor. Once she made it past the anti-apparition wards, she Disapparated. She did have a mission to complete after all.


End file.
